Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront is a first-person and third-person shooter action game developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts and is the fifth and latest game in the Star Wars: Battlefront '' series. It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows on November 17, 2015 in the U.S. and November 19th in Australia and Europe. Players who owned the game prior to December 8, 2015 received the first announced expansion pack - The Battle of Jakku - for free. Players who pre-ordered the game prior to launch were able to play the expansion pack when it was released on December 1, 2015. The game has first and third person perspectives, allowing the players to choose between the two. The focus of the game is online multiplayer with up to 40 player battles; however, there are also offline challenges inspired by moments in the films that can be played solo or co-op either online or with split-screen. The offline challenges are re-playable with a range of difficulty. Unlike previous games in the series, there is not a traditional campaign. Players can play as the Rebel Alliance or the Galactic Empire in addition to being able to play as key characters from the franchise. Players also gain the use of familiar props such as speeders, X-wing fighters, lightsabers and AT-ATs. DICE has also added power-ups such as shields and explosives. New items never seen before in the films are also added to game-play. Using a technique called photogrammetry, DICE was able to turn hundreds of photographs of real ''Star Wars props into three-dimensional digital models bringing the feel and look of the films directly into the game. When deciding the outcome of Battlefront, DICE chose to go "back to the core" of the franchise and asked themselves "What does someone want when they play a Star Wars game?" There are no dedicated space battles in the base game, but in Battle Station (new mode in ''Death Star'' expansion pack) space battles are present. There are dogfights in the atmosphere of planets and above battlegrounds as well as a mix of ground-based and vehicle based battles. The game itself focuses mainly on the original trilogy of Star Wars films and not the prequel or sequel trilogies. As stated before, the game ties into Star Wars: The Force Awakens with the first expansion pack, and ties into Rogue One ''with the last one, making them released in chronological order backwards. A sequel to Battlefront, titled ''Star Wars Battlefront II, was released on November 17, 2017. Development After the release of Star Wars: Battlefront II, the game was rumored to be released multiple times. The game was in production with Free Radical Design after learning that Lucas Arts made no comments or mentions of a third Battlefront installment. However, the company could not support the game due to the loss of an employee and other concurrent projects going on at the time. As a result, they dropped the game. Rebellion Developments was thought to have created Battlefront III in 2008, but instead they released Elite Squadron, the fourth installment in the series. However, they still had some footage of Battlefront III game-play and led many people to believe the game would be at E3 2010, but were proven wrong. Spark Unlimited was also rumored to be creating Battlefront III in 2012, but were creating Lost Planet 3. After another year, it was revealed at E3 2013 that DICE would be developing the next major release of Battlefront under Electronic Arts. They released a short trailer alongside the game's announcement. The game took two years of development before it was officially released. Gameplay There is no campaign, but there are single-player action modes called Missions. EA DICE has expressed their desire to keep it as mainly a multiplayer game. The game is rated T for Teen by the ESRB and 16+ by PEGI for violence. Battlefront only features the original trilogy. Various battles take place on the planets listed below; There are 27 multiplayer maps in the game (including expansion packs) as well as 8 maps that are featured in assorted Missions modes. There is also one map, Raider Camp, that is featured in multiplayer and Survival. Game Modes Multiplayer *Walker Assault *Drop Zone *Fighter Squadron *Supremacy *Cargo *Droid Run *Blast *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Hunt *Turning Point *Extraction (Outer Rim DLC) *Sabotage (Bespin DLC) *Battle Station (Death Star DLC) *Infiltration (Rogue One: Scarif DLC) Missions *Training Missions *Battles (Blast) *Hero Battles *Survival Skirmish *Walker Assault *Fighter Squadron Planets *Bespin *Death Star (Space Station) *Endor *Hoth *Jakku *Scarif *Sullust *Tatooine Vehicles Battles take place on or near the surface of the map. Space warfare is only available in the Death Star and Rogue One expansion packs. Currently all ground vehicles belong to the Empire, except for Speeder Bikes which are neutral. Ground *AT-ST *AT-AT *74-Z Speeder Bike Air Playable *X-wing *A-wing *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *''Millennium Falcon'' *Slave-1 *T-47 Airspeeder *Cloud Car (Bespin) *''Red Five'' (Death Star) *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced (Death Star) *U-Wing (Rogue One: Scarif) AI controlled *B-wing (Death Star) *Y-wing *TIE Defender *TIE Bomber *GR-75 Medium Transport *''Lambda''-class T-4a Shuttle *Imperial Star Destroyer *TIE Striker Heroes and Villains *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Boba Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Greedo *Nien Nunb *Lando Calrissian *Dengar *Bossk *Chewbacca *Jyn Erso *Orson Krennic Weapons *A280C Blaster Rifle *CA-87 Shock Blaster *DH-17 Blaster Pistol *DL-44 Blaster Pistol * DLT-19 Heavy Blaster *E-11 Blaster Rifle *EE-3 Blaster Rifle *RT-97C Heavy Blaster *SE-14C Blaster Pistol *T-21 Heavy Blaster *T-21B Targeting Rifle *Relby V-10 Targeting Rifle *DLT-19X Targeting Rifle *DL-18 Blaster Pistol *DT-12 Blaster Pistol *EE-4 Blaster Rifle *X-8 Night Sniper *TL-50 Heavy Blaster *K-16 Bryar Pistol *A180 Blaster Pistol *DT-29 Blaster Pistol *CJ-9 Bo Rifle Star Cards Asset Cards *Thermal Detonator *Scout Pistol *Ion Torpedo *Ion Neutralizer *Pulse Cannon *Impact Grenade *Ion Grenade *Homing Shot *Jump Pack *Smoke Grenade *Flash Grenade *Barrage *Cycler Rifle *Bowcaster *Bacta Bomb *Scatter Gun *Dioxis Grenade *Scout Binoculars *Shock Grenade *Medical Droid *Laser Trip Mine *Sonic Imploder Charged Star Cards *Cooling Cell *Focus Fire *Ion Shot *Scan Pulse *Explosive Shot *Personal Shield *Adrenaline Stim *Disruption *Stinger Pistol Trait Cards *Berserker *Bodyguard *Scout *Survivalist *Bounty Hunter *Sharpshooter *Escape Artist Playable soldiers Rebel (See also: Playable Species) *Rebel Soldier *Bespin Wing Guard *X-Wing Pilot *Rebel Officer Imperial *Stormtrooper *Pauldron Stormtrooper *Scout Trooper *Shadow Trooper *Shock Trooper *Death Star Trooper *Imperial Officer *Shoretrooper Captain Unreleased content This content ''was teased for the game, but they were never released during the time DICE worked on the game. Modes *A game mode was teased at a few times by developers similar to the fan favorite Hero Assault game mode in Battlefront 2 (2005) after all DLCs were released. The community named the rumored game mode "Hero Blast". However, Hero Blast has been mainly debunked for unknown reasons. The most widely accepted answer was that developers were working full time on Battlefront 2 (2017) and were done with 2015 Battlefront. Fans have modded the game to allow 6 vs. 6 hero battling in the Blast game mode, but this was only on private servers. Skins Death Star themed skins for Luke, Han, and Leia were teased at, but never released. Trivia * There are a lot of Easter eggs, most are from the original Star Wars concepts from Ralph Macquarie, such as a small, snake-like creature on the Endor Droid Run map Swamp Crash Site, and some from ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels, as one achievement is "Do we take prisoners?", which is the line of a battle droid in the fifth episode "Rookies", and another achievement "This is a new day, a new beginning...", a line Ahsoka Tano said in the Season 1 finale of Rebels. There are also references to the original films like a Wampa appearing in a cave in the Twilight map, and quotes also appearing as the names of trophies and achievements. * This game is the first in the series to be developed and published by DICE and EA, respectively, after Lucasarts was shut down, and Rebellion Development gave up development rights. * The game received massive criticism by fans for its lack of content on both single player and multi player, up to the point that the game has been called a "cash grab". * The game came out 10 years after the original Battlefront II was released. ﻿ Gallery 1920x-1.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 E.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 F.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 B.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 D.jpg.jpg Battlefront Vader Up close.jpg Battlefront Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, lording his presence over the masses.|link=Emperor Palpatine Battlefront Luke.jpg|Luke Skywalker in his Return of The Jedi attire. Battlefront Leia.jpg Battlefront Han.jpg|Han Solo in his iconic jacket, wielding his DL-44. Battlefront Boba.jpg Battlefront Vader.jpg Greedo_white_bg.jpg Nien_Nunb_white_bg.jpg Rendition1_img.png Rendition2_img.png SW Battlefront 01.jpeg SW Battlefront 02.jpeg SW Battlefront 03.jpeg SW Battlefront 04.jpeg SW Battlefront 05.jpeg SW Battlefront 06.jpeg SW Battlefront 07.jpg SW Battlefront 08.jpg SW Battlefront 09.jpg SW Battlefront 10.jpg SW Battlefront 11.jpg SWB Battle of Jakku 01.jpg SWB Battle of Jakku 02.jpg Battlefornt Textless Banner.jpg Battlefront Textless Dexule Edition Cover.jpg Vader Battlefront Cover Textless.jpg Battlefront The Road Ahead.jpg Cinematic-captures-desktop-background-3.jpg Outer Rim Battlefront.jpeg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront Outer Rim Bespin.jpg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront Bespin Death star artwork.jpg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront Death Star Rogue One Art.jpg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront Rogue One: Scarif Luke_vader.jpg Bjorn-arvidsson-bjorn-arvidsson-35.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-10-27-at-11.05.49-AM-1024x576.png Battlefront-bobafett-stand.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-24.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-26.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-25.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-18.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-17.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-19.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-04.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-02.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-11.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-10.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-80.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-70.jpg X-Wing Battlefront.jpg Tim-mcleod-2.jpg Pontus-ryman-pontusryman-26.jpg Death-star-vehicle-2.png|Darth Vader's Tie Advanced Jabba the Hutt.jpg Battle of Jakku chaos.jpg Jakku_Art.jpg Boba,Han,Leia_Battlefront.jpg Videos Star Wars Battlefront Teaser - E3 2013 EA Conference Star Wars Battlefront Reveal Trailer File:Star_Wars_Battlefront_Fighter_Squadron_Mode_Gameplay_Trailer File:Star_Wars_Battlefront_Multiplayer_Gameplay_E3_2015_%E2%80%9CWalker_Assault%E2%80%9D_on_Hoth File:Star Wars Battlefront Gameplay Launch Trailer de:Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) ja:スター・ウォーズ バトルフロント (DICE) pl:Star Wars Battlefront Category:Battlefront Series